


Girl Talk

by alidiabin



Series: Girl Talk [1]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette and Laura talk about Laura's virginity. Tag to 'Romance Languages'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

 

_**Girl Talk** _

Colette walked down the aisle of the aeroplane, and into the galley. The Clipper Majestic crew had just returned from a rather eventful trip to Rome. Kate had been mugged, she had been left in charge of a rather distressed little boy who had appeared in her bedroom in the dead of night, and Ginny had reappeared in their lives, an angry woman intent on revenge. Colette could not wait to get home to her cosy little apartment, take off her high heels and restricting girdle and forget about the trip. She had already decided she would finish off the evening with a bottle of expensive wine and a romance novel that she knew had a happy ending.

She spied the younger of the Cameron sisters standing in the galley staring into space. From what Colette had heard, Laura Cameron had lost her virginity the evening before the plane left for Rome. However, Collette had noticed that the young woman had been acting strange during the flight and during the trip.

"I understand we are celebrating something," Colette declared as she moved into the galley.

Laura turned around with a shocked look on her face. Colette smiled, she had thought that she was a prude, having been raised by a tribe of Nuns, but no Laura Cameron was twice the prude she was.

"Maggie told you too," The blonde-haired Cameron cried, she was never going to trust another secret with Maggie again.

"Kate actually," Colette replied with a soft smile to soothe the younger woman's frustration. Colette had not seen Maggie for much of the trip and next time she did see Maggie she would have words with the outspoken stewardess as it had been Maggie who had told Everret about Dean's affair with Ginny, to keep her job. "She was worried."

"She needs to stop," Laura whined tired of her sister interfering in her life. "I am an adult."

"Kate worries about everyone," Colette replied, remembering how Kate had ridden in the cab home with her when the returned from Berlin. Kate had not left Colette's apartment until later that day, once Kate was certain Colette was back on the road to being okay.

"It didn't happen," Laura admitted almost shamefully. "I thought I was ready, just to get it over and done with."

"You approach it so clinically," Colette declared with a furrow of her brow, Americans were so amusing sometimes. "It can be something really wonderful, not something to be ticked off a list."

"It's just you all have all this experience," Laura responded. "And I don't. I am twenty-three, Kate was seventeen when she lost hers and Maggie was probably younger. "

"I was twenty-three," Colette replied with a slight smile. "And Kate has always been an overachiever,"

"But you are European," Laura all but shouted. She was rather shocked by Colette's admission. She even wondered if the French woman was twisting the truth to make in order to her feel better.

Colette frowned for a brief moment, she did not like this idea that Laura and Maggie seemed to have about her based on her continent of origin. She was not as sexually carefree as Maggie liked to claim she was. However, she would not lecture Laura who seemed to speak before she thought, and would not have meant any harm by what she had said.

"I will not take offence to that," Colette answered. "Do remember I was raised by Nuns."

"I'm sorry," Laura whispered, Colette was not sure if it was for her offensive words or for the tragedy that was her childhood.

"I thought I was going to take vows to be Nun," Colette uttered, she watched Laura's eyes bulge in surprise at her admission "It was really the only way I could stay, and I was not ready to leave. It had been the closest thing I had to a home for twenty years," Colette explained. "But I met this handsome man. It turned out he was one of the Nun's relatives. He told me of all these exciting places he said that he been too. One thing led to another and we frolicked in the same field I had spent my childhood playing hide and seek in."

"Did the Nuns find out?" Laura asked innocently, imagining them kicking her out.

"No," Colette replied as she found herself lost in those memories, of what seemed like a lifetime ago "But I left anyway. I wanted to see all those beautiful places. I followed him to Paris, it turned out he had a fiancé and that he had never left France, he just developed tourists photographs. It was the same summer Pan Am was doing their European tour looking for some international talent to add to their crews."

"So it changed your whole life," Laura responded as she digested Colette's story.

"It changed my perspective on some things," Colette answered diplomatically, "You see Laura, sex can be messy and complicated, but it can also be fun and exciting. We are all different and unlike our job, it does not have an age limit. Waiting is nothing to be ashamed of. I assure none of us judge you for it."

"You know sometimes it feels like I have three big sisters, instead of just one," Laura whispered, "I don't know what I would do without all of you."

Colette walked out of the aisle to tend to a drunken passenger in first class, with a huge smile crossing her features.


End file.
